If Only
by prepgurl123
Summary: Dean and his one true love, Chrissie, test their love while they hunt a ghost demon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had known the Winchester's ever since I was a child. When I was a little girl I remember going over to their house for playdates. I was the same age as Dean and my best friend, Alyssa, was the same age as Dean as well. Even though Sammy was younger than all the rest of us we found a way to include him. Not really though. But once Sammy was 6 months old something really strange happened. Their mother was killed in a house fire. The same thing happened to another family just down the road. My parents were getting worried. They didn't want that to happen to my family. I had a little brother, who at the time was almost 6 months old. We stayed in the area a little longer. My dad was always gone for long periods of time, same with Dean's father. I always wondered what they were doing. Now I know. I should probably tell you my name. It's Chrissie. One night after my dad had come home, he told my mom and I to pack a bag of clothes and stuff and told us we were going on a road trip. At this time I was about 5 or 6. Instead of going to my room, I went across the street to Dean's house. I knocked and waited for about 1 minute.

"Hello?" Dean's father said. Then he looked down and saw me. He smiled and he called for Dean. Even as a child Dean was handsome. I looked at Dean with tears in my eyes and I told him what was going on. He hugged me and I hugged him. Then He told me that he was going on a road trip too.

"Do you know where you are going?" I asked him as we were still hugging.

"No. Do you?" He said.

"Maybe we're going to the same place and then we can still be friends!" I said gladly.

"Yeah! That would be awesome! Let's go ask Alyssa if she's coming too!" He said with his eyes shining. We ran over to Alyssa's house and we knocked on her door. We waited for a moment and her mom opened the door and she called for Alyssa. Alyssa pounded down the stairs with a smile upon her freckled face.

"What's up guys?" She asked.

"We're going on a road trip and we were wondering if you were going on one too!" We exclaimed almost at the same time. She nodded fiercely. We all gathered into a great big hug. Little did we know that all our fathers were going on a hunt to search for a demon that they were going to kill. At that time we were oblivious to the fact that the world was filled with cruel creatures. After that we all went back to our houses and we started packing. The plan between our parents was stay at the same hotels and motels in the same city. Us children were so excited. We brought our coloring books, crayons, markers, and plenty of paper to write notes to each other that we would give to each other once we saw each other again. It was so fun, but in our ignorance we never realized that we were being hunted, even our parents didn't know. Our mothers were to busy taking care of us and our father's were to busy hunting that demon. Along the way they found a victim that was killed by a different demon or some creature. I didn't know better once they stopped the car. I was just so excited to see Dean and Alyssa that I didn't even think. I ran over to Dean's car and opened the door. Little did I know, there was a dead body on the other side of the car. I heard my mom scream "Chrissie get away from there!" I payed no attention and went to the other side. As I looked down I saw a hand on the ground. I turned around to come face to face with a dead male body. I tripped over a rock and I fell to the ground screaming. I kept seeing those glassy eyes staring back at me. I was so scared that I fainted.

20 years later

I woke up with a scream. Dean wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to his chest.

"What's wrong Chriss? Another nightmare?" Dean whispered.

"No, remember that "road trip" we took as kids?" I whispered back.

"Yeah?" Dean said not knowing where she was going.  
"Well I had a nightmare that that dead body we found was alive and that it was coming to get me." I sobbed into his chest. He held me tighter and stroked my golden brown hair comfortingly.

"Shh. It'll be alright" He said with a reassuring tone. I started to calm down and I snuggled closer to Dean's bare chest. I fell asleep knowing that Dean was going to protect me no matter what happened to me. I awoke the next morning to find Dean sound asleep with a grin on his face. I slowly got out of bed and undressed and stepped into the shower. I got out of the shower to hear my phone ringing in the other room. I dressed quickly and answered my phone.

"Yo, Chrissie, you there?" I heard my bffl (best friend for life) Alyssa say.

"Nope it's just some stranger who sounds exactly like your best friend and has her phone." I said sarcastically.

"Good, we have a problem." Alyssa said grimly.

"I'll wake Dean up and we'll be right over." I said back. I walked over to Dean and I shook him awake.

"Wassup?! Who's there?!" He said as he whipped out a knife. I held up my hands in defense and said "Woah calm down soldier. It's just your crazy girlfriend waking you up super duper early!"

"Oh" He breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were a crazy axe murderer trying to kill me." He said in a relieved but sarcastic tone.  
"Of course you did." I said sarcastically. "Well hurry up and get dressed. Alyssa's got a problem." I said while I strapped a knife to my leg and I grabbed Dean's father's journal. Dean got dressed in those jeans that I love and his awesome leather jacket. He grabbed a pistol and we headed out the door. I tossed him the keys to his beloved Impala, and we headed to Alyssa's we stopped at a local diner for a light breakfast we reached Alyssa's house in 30 minutes. I knocked sharply and she opened on the first knock.

"Finally, I was waiting for like ever!" She said. We went in and on her dining table were pictures of a man brutally chopped into pieces. I ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied my breakfast burrito and orange juice into the toilet. Once I got back Alyssa and Dean were discussing what they think had happened.

"He was killed about 1 day ago. I got these pictures from a friend." Alyssa said.

"Well the police say that it was just some serial killer, but I say spirit." Dean said. "Police these days, who do they think they are?!" Dean said exasperatedly.

"Dean they don't know any better so just give them some leeway! Okay?!" I said. Dean sighed.

"Fine." He said like a five-year-old. I sighed and gave Alyssa a look. We discussed what might have happened. Then we decided to go to the crime scene. I sat in horror on the car ride there, not wanting to see another dead body. It's been a long ongoing fear of mine. Luckily Dean was there and he held my hand on the way there.

"So has there been any news from Sammy?" I asked to get a conversation going.

"Nope just phone calls about how he loooves college and how he's making soo many friends." Dean said sarcastically. I burst out laughing. Then the car stopped. I looked out the window to see cops swarming around the yellow crime scene tape. We stopped and Dean pulled out a Federal Marshal badge and I pulled out a Forensic Scientist one.

"You should really stop using that one." I said pointing at his badge.

"What's wrong with it? This one is my favorite one!" He said in a childish tone.

"It's just that you use it all the time. Sometime they are going to find out that you aren't a federal marshal. Then you'll get arrested, Then i'll be all alone at night. And no one will be there to comfort me from my nightmares, and no one will get me breakfast burritos." I said with a sly grin.

"Fiiiine… I'll chose something else. Ugh, So demanding." He groveled with a mischievous grin on his face. I turned around and he grabbed my arm.

"Ugh, Dean let go!" I playfully said. He wrapped me around him and pulled me in for a deep kiss. We pulled away and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you chose a different badge?" I said slyly.

"Nope, I got a different badge." He said. With my hand in his we walked over to Alyssa's car. He knocked on her window and she rolled it down. She already had her badge in her hand. We walked over to the yellow crime scene tape and we went under. A portly police officer stopped us.

"I'll need to see your badges please." He said while pulling up his pants that were falling down. I stifled a giggle.

"Sure thing officer, uh, Richards" Dean said while pulling out his badge. Alyssa and I both pulled out our Forensic Scientist badges. Officer Richards gave us a nod of approval and we went to the body. I turned around once we got to the body. Dean and Alyssa examined the body for like ever.

"Can you guys hurry up please, I'm starting to get nauseous. I can smell that nastay thing all the way over here." I complained in a childish tone. Dean groaned. They finished in a few more moments.

"Alright let's go we're all done." Dean said. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to his Impala. He opened the door and he got in. I walked over to Alyssa's car and knocked on her window.

"Hey, are we going back to your house? Or do you want to get some lunch first?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess we can get some lunch. Where do you wanna go?" Alyssa said.  
"Um, anywhere is fine with me. I'll ask Dean to see if he wants to go anywhere special. I'll be back in a sec." I smiled and waved goodbye. I walked back over to Dean's car in the frosty November weather. I shuddered as I thought I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, but nothing was there. I shrugged and I head over to his car and I got in.

"So any special place you wanna go for lunch?" I said. Dean shrugged.

"Um. I don't really care. Anything is fine with me. Is Alyssa coming too?" He said. I nodded. I pulled out my phone and called Alyssa.

"Hey. Do wanna meet up at Denny's for lunch with me and Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you there in a few." Alyssa said. I hung up my phone.

"Hey Dean, let's head to Denny's for lunch. We're meeting Alyssa there." I asked with a pleading tone.

"Alright, I guess we can stop there. Should I call Sammy and ask him to meet us there?" Dean said.

"Oh, I guess you could if you wanted to. Unless you would want it to be a brother-free lunch" I said with a chuckle as I elbowed Dean in the arm. Dean pulled out his cell phone and called his brother.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said. "Wanna meet up with me, Chriss, and Alyssa at Denny's in like half-an-hour?" Dean said

"Ugh. Fine. I guess I can go. And by the way it's Sam not Sammy!" I heard Sam say through the phone.

"Alright looks like we have an even bigger crew now. This is great now we can ask Sammy if he wants to help." I said excitedly. Dean half groaned.

"He'll probably say no, because he's too busy with his studies. Or some kind of crap like that." Dean said frustratedly.

"Well you don't know that!" I said. Dean sighed.

"Well you don't know Sammy like I do Chriss." Dean sighed. I stopped talking. We pulled into the Denny's parking lot. I opened my door and walked over to a small bench and sat down to wait for Alyssa. After 4 minutesAlyssa's green Corolla pulled into the parking lot. I went over to other car and once she got out I gave her a hug. She hugged me back and we went inside with Dean and we got a booth. I grabbed Dean's arm.

"Hey why don't you call Sammy and ask him if he's on his way." I said. He pulled out his faithful flip phone and called Sammy.

"Hey Sammy, you still coming to lunch with us?" He said.

"Ugh, yes, I'm on my way right now. Just hold your horses and it's Sam not Sammy!" Sammy said through the phone.

"Alright see you soon." Dean hung up.

"Well looks like Sammy is on his way so he'll be here in a couple minutes. So yeah." Dean said to me. I smiled,

"Alright that's cool." I said. I went inside and we got a table for 4 since Sammy was coming. We got our menus and we scoured the menus to look for something to eat. After about 5 minutes Sammy walked in through the door, and he sat down next to Alyssa. He grabbed a menu and started perusing. I set my menu down with my decision in mind. A waiter walked over.

"Hi, my name is Annika. I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" She said cheerfully. Sammy started us off.

"I'll just have some water please." He said.

"I'll have some coffee please. With cream and sugar." Alyssa said.

"Water's fine." Dean said.

"I'll have a coffee with cream and sugar please." I said. It took Annika a couple minutes to get our drinks. By the time she was done we were ready to order. As we were eating we discussed the case. I really had to go to the bathroom so I excused myself. I went to the bathroom, when I heard a chilly voice say my name in a whisper. Christina Richards… Christina Richards… I started to get really freaked out. Then I heard it again. Christina Richards…. I washed my hands and I saw a figure in the mirror. I turned around and there was nothing there. Now I was really freaked out. I turned around again and saw a ghostly figure standing right in front of me. The lights went out in the bathroom and I couldn't find the door. I felt a cold arm grab my wrist and I screamed as loud as I could. Then I blacked out.

Chapter 2: Dean

As we were talking I heard Chrissie scream. I knew that she wouldn't scream unless she was in trouble. So this meant that she was in trouble. I got up from the booth and I shouted Chrissie's name.

"Chrissie?" I shouted. No reply.

"Chrissie?!" Still no reply.

"Chrissie?! Come on answer me!" I ran back to the bathroom. I shoved the door open and went in. I scoured the bathroom for any sign of Chrissie. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. It was yellow powder. Sulfur. I went back to the booth shaken up. Not only had I just lost my best friend and girlfriend. She was taken by a demon. One that I didn't know. I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

"Ugh. What am I gonna do? I already lost mom and dad. And now I lost Chrissie! Great. We gotta track this thing down and find Chrissie." I sighed. Sam came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dean, don't worry. We'll find Chrissie and kill that thing whatever it is. Dean I promise that to you. I don't like seeing you like this, but I promise we will find Chrissie." Sam said in a reassuring tone.

"But first off we gotta talk to someone who knows demons, one better than us. Someone like Ash." Sam said.

"You're right Sammy. Let's go find someone. I wonder if Chrissie has her cellphone." Dean half-said to himself.

"If Chrissie has her cellphone then we can track her cellphone and find out where she is. Someone get a computer." I half yelled/shouted. Sammy pulled out his laptop and opened it up.

"So what's Chrissie's phone number." Sammy asked me.

"245-336-6789" I replied in a rushed tone. I watched Sammy type in the numbers furiously. We waited a few minutes in silence when we heard a ping. That meant that Chrissie had her phone with her. Either that or it was still in the diner somewhere. I searched the screen for a red dot when one met my eyes. I pointed at the screen.

"There. We need to go there. That's where Chrissie's phone is. And that is probably where Chrissie is. Alright people let's go." I said. Sammy grabbed my arm.

"Dean we can't go yet. First of all we don't even know what took Chrissie. Second of all we don't know if Chrissie even has her phone . Third of all we need to find out what took her so we can find out how to kill it. I know how much you want to go out now and save her but you can't, not until we find out what took her and how to kill it." Sammy said. in a serious tone. I sighed.

"Yeah, but you don't have a girlfriend out there, who is all alone who was kidnapped by some demon! We kinda know where she is but not really. And we don't even know what took her. How would you feel in this situation?! Huh? How would you feel if I was out there? Well if we wanna rescue her, we better find out all we can." I said in a very frustrated tone. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the diner. I put the keys into the Impala and started driving. I drove all the way to the hotel where we were staying. I went inside and sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I sighed. I got up and I kicked the bed.

"God Chrissie. Where are you. WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed. I kicked the bed again, then I got an idea. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I got in and started driving. I kept checking my phone for where the red dot was. I kept following the red dot. I finally stopped once I got to an old abandoned factory building. I would do anything to protect Chrissie. I went to the trunk and I opened it up. I pulled out the false bottom and propped it up with a rifle. I rifled through all that crap until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed some salt, a rifle, and a wooden stake. Just in case. I closed the trunk. I cocked the rifle and opened the door. I quietly walked in. I peered around the next corner. I found Chrissie unconscious, tied up and hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. I quickly ran over to her and gently shook her. She didn't wake up. I quietly called her name.

"Chrissie, it's me Dean! I need you to wake up! Come on. Please. I'm begging you, please wake up! I love you, you HAVE to wake up. I can't go on without you." I said with tears streaming down my face. I held her face in my hands and kissed her deeply. I yearned for her to kiss me back. I heard the door close and I turned around. I saw a ghostly figure in the shadows.

"Don't come any closer. I will kill you." I said. The thing kept coming. I trembled. I heard whispers that said my name. Dean Winchester…..Dean Winchester….Dean Winchester. You know that you can't save her. Just like you couldn't save your father, or your precious mother. You probably wouldn't even be able to save your pathetic brother. You might not even be able to save yourself. Seriously! You call yourself a hunter? I've never seen anyone as pathetic as you. Not even your father was as bad as you. The ghost seemed as if it spit on me. Not that I felt it. Just then the door burst open. Sammy, Alyssa, and Ellen appeared. They were all holding rifles and wooden stakes. I couldn't tell if they had salt or not, because I was to absorbed in saving Chrissie. The ghost/demon thing hissed. Then all hell broke loose. Sammy and Ellen took on Ghosty Demon Thing, while Alyssa and I tried to save Chrissie.

Chapter 3: Chrissie

I woke up in a strange place. I was in a room that was all white. I had this television screen so I could see what was going on. I saw my unconscious self being carried by a ghostly demon thingy. I saw the bathroom where I was kidnapped or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dean

As we were talking I heard Chrissie scream. I knew that she wouldn't scream unless she was in trouble. So this meant that she was in trouble. I got up from the booth and I shouted Chrissie's name.

"Chrissie?" I shouted. No reply.

"Chrissie?!" Still no reply.

"Chrissie?! Come on answer me!" I ran back to the bathroom. I shoved the door open and went in. I scoured the bathroom for any sign of Chrissie. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. It was yellow powder. Sulfur. I went back to the booth shaken up. Not only had I just lost my best friend and girlfriend. She was taken by a demon. One that I didn't know. I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

"Ugh. What am I gonna do? I already lost mom and dad. And now I lost Chrissie! Great. We gotta track this thing down and find Chrissie." I sighed. Sam came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dean, don't worry. We'll find Chrissie and kill that thing whatever it is. Dean I promise that to you. I don't like seeing you like this, but I promise we will find Chrissie." Sam said in a reassuring tone.

"But first off we gotta talk to someone who knows demons, one better than us. Someone like Ash." Sam said.

"You're right Sammy. Let's go find someone. I wonder if Chrissie has her cellphone." Dean half-said to himself.

"If Chrissie has her cellphone then we can track her cellphone and find out where she is. Someone get a computer." I half yelled/shouted. Sammy pulled out his laptop and opened it up.

"So what's Chrissie's phone number." Sammy asked me.

"245-336-6789" I replied in a rushed tone. I watched Sammy type in the numbers furiously. We waited a few minutes in silence when we heard a ping. That meant that Chrissie had her phone with her. Either that or it was still in the diner somewhere. I searched the screen for a red dot when one met my eyes. I pointed at the screen.

"There. We need to go there. That's where Chrissie's phone is. And that is probably where Chrissie is. Alright people let's go." I said. Sammy grabbed my arm.

"Dean we can't go yet. First of all we don't even know what took Chrissie. Second of all we don't know if Chrissie even has her phone . Third of all we need to find out what took her so we can find out how to kill it. I know how much you want to go out now and save her but you can't, not until we find out what took her and how to kill it." Sammy said. in a serious tone. I sighed.

"Yeah, but you don't have a girlfriend out there, who is all alone who was kidnapped by some demon! We kinda know where she is but not really. And we don't even know what took her. How would you feel in this situation?! Huh? How would you feel if I was out there? Well if we wanna rescue her, we better find out all we can." I said in a very frustrated tone. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the diner. I put the keys into the Impala and started driving. I drove all the way to the hotel where we were staying. I went inside and sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I sighed. I got up and I kicked the bed.

"God Chrissie. Where are you. WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed. I kicked the bed again, then I got an idea. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I got in and started driving. I kept checking my phone for where the red dot was. I kept following the red dot. I finally stopped once I got to an old abandoned factory building. I would do anything to protect Chrissie. I went to the trunk and I opened it up. I pulled out the false bottom and propped it up with a rifle. I rifled through all that crap until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed some salt, a rifle, and a wooden stake. Just in case. I closed the trunk. I cocked the rifle and opened the door. I quietly walked in. I peered around the next corner. I found Chrissie unconscious, tied up and hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. I quickly ran over to her and gently shook her. She didn't wake up. I quietly called her name.

"Chrissie, it's me Dean! I need you to wake up! Come on. Please. I'm begging you, please wake up! I love you, you HAVE to wake up. I can't go on without you." I said with tears streaming down my face. I held her face in my hands and kissed her deeply. I yearned for her to kiss me back. I heard the door close and I turned around. I saw a ghostly figure in the shadows.

"Don't come any closer. I will kill you." I said. The thing kept coming. I trembled. I heard whispers that said my name. Dean Winchester…..Dean Winchester….Dean Winchester. You know that you can't save her. Just like you couldn't save your father, or your precious mother. You probably wouldn't even be able to save your pathetic brother. You might not even be able to save yourself. Seriously! You call yourself a hunter? I've never seen anyone as pathetic as you. Not even your father was as bad as you. The ghost seemed as if it spit on me. Not that I felt it. Just then the door burst open. Sammy, Alyssa, and Ellen appeared. They were all holding rifles and wooden stakes. I couldn't tell if they had salt or not, because I was to absorbed in saving Chrissie. The ghost/demon thing hissed. Then all hell broke loose. Sammy and Ellen took on Ghosty Demon Thing, while Alyssa and I tried to save Chrissie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chrissie

I woke up in a strange place. I was in a room that was all white. I had this television screen so I could see what was going on. I saw my unconscious self being carried by a ghostly demon thingy. I saw the bathroom where I was kidnapped or something like that.I saw Dean run in and yell my name. I sobbed. If only I could tell him I was alright. I saw him conversing with Sammy and Alyssa. I couldn't hear anything, then I found a remote and I turned on the sound.

"Ugh. What am I gonna do? I already lost mom and dad. And now I lost Chrissie! Great. We gotta track this thing down and find Chrissie." I sighed. Sam came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dean, don't worry. We'll find Chrissie and kill that thing whatever it is. Dean I promise that to you. I don't like seeing you like this, but I promise we will find Chrissie." Sam said in a reassuring tone.

"But first off we gotta talk to someone who knows demons, one better than us. Someone like Ash." Sam said.

"You're right Sammy. Let's go find someone. I wonder if Chrissie has her cellphone." Dean half-said to himself.

"If Chrissie has her cellphone then we can track her cellphone and find out where she is. Someone get a computer." I heard Dean say to Sammy. After a couple minutes I saw a reflection of the ghost demon thing. It came toward me with a knife.

"No! Don't kill me! Please I have a boyfriend who loves me and an awesome friend!" I said sobbing violently. I heard the ghost demon whisper in my mind. Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to injure you really badly. So bad you'll wish you were dead. Of course, when you get hurt in here you get hurt in real life to so this will show up on your body. And this scar will haunt you for the rest of your life. Now this won't hurt at all. It'll hurt super bad. I screamed. The thing got closer. It put its hand on my shoulder and it went numb. Then he shoved the knife into my arm. It hurt so much but it healed in a few minutes. After it healed it started hurting even more.

"What did you do to me? I hate you!" I shouted at the ghost demon. Oh nothing just dipped this knife in poison before I stabbed you with it. Have fun. This poison won't kill you and it will keep healing and reopening. It will spread to. Have fun. My work here is done. Bye bye now Chrissie. I screamed in pain. I looked over at the screen. I heard Dean say my name. I heard his lovely mini speech to me."Chrissie, it's me Dean! I need you to wake up! Come on. Please. I'm begging you, please wake up! I love you, you HAVE to wake up. I can't go on without you." I cried even harder. I saw him kiss me so deeply.

"Oh Dean! If only I was out of here. If only I was with you. If only this never happened to us. If only I was awake and I could kiss you back. If only…." I glanced back at the screen. I saw Dean and Sammy and Alyssa and Ellen fighting against the demon. I saw Dean and Alyssa getting me down from where I hung by my wrists. I crawled over to this door thing. I grabbed the handle and it swung open. I toppled out into empty space. I glanced down and realized I was falling. I screamed. I fell back into consciousness. I tumbled into Dean's arms. I coughed and whispered to Dean.

"Dean, you gotta help me. That thing stabbed me with a poisoned dagger. You gotta help me. I feel so weak. Please help me. I love you. I heard everything you said to me. It was lovely. I love you sooo much. If only this never happened." I sobbed into his arms.

"Chrissie. I'm so glad you're alright minus the dagger thing. I'll help you. I promise. Anything for you. I love you too. After this I'm never leaving you alone again." Dean whispered back to me. He hugged me tightly and pulled me into a deep kiss. This time I was able to kiss him back.

"But first things first we gotta get you to a hospital." Dean said. "Do you think you can walk?" He said.

"I can try, but don't get your hopes up." I smiled. He set me down. I touched my feet to the floor and the instant they touched. My knees buckled. I grabbed on tightly to Dean's arm.

"It's okay. I'll just carry you. Just don't ruin that beautiful everything. Don't overwork yourself sugar." He said. The moment I was in his arms I passed out. As I came back into consciousness I saw myself with an IV in my arm and Dean passed out on a couch in a white hospital like room. I opened my eyes completely and called Dean's name softly in a hoarse whisper. Dean woke up suddenly.

"Huh, wassup, was goin on?" He said sleepily.

"I don't know where I am. What happened?" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. Dean came over to my side and stroked my hair and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"It's okay. You passed out as I was taking you to the hospital. You almost died Chrissie! You scared the hell out of me. I thought I was gonna lose you forever. But now you're safe. I'm so glad your okay!Anyways after you passed out I set you down on the floor and I watched Sammy, Alyssa, and Ellen kill that damn thing and send it back down to where it belongs. After they killed it, Sammy and Ellen rode with us to the hospital. Alyssa followed us there and then we went to the emergency room. I asked for help and they took you away on a gurney. Then I don't know what happened. Two hours ago the doctor came out and said that you were unstable, but luckily they were able to stable you. And they also said that they had to keep you here for a couple more days. I was so worried that you wouldn't make it." Dean had tears rolling down his cheeks. Now it was my turn to wipe away the tears. I brushed them away and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Where's Sammy and Alyssa and Ellen?" I asked in my hoarse whisper.

"I think that there still here somewhere. I'll call Sammy and Alyssa and find out where they are." Dean responded. He pulled out his phone and dialed Alyssa's number. It dialed for a couple seconds.

"Hello?" Alyssa said "Is she up yet. Is she okay? Does she remember anything? Does she have short-" Dean cut her off.

"She's fine Alyssa, yes she's okay, and I don't know. I don't want to ask her, but I think she remembers everything up until she passed out before you killed that damn thing." He said gruffly.

"Well we're just grabbing breakfast. Do you want me to get you anything? We'll be right over BTW." Alyssa said rapidly.

"Yeah sure. I'll get a breakfast burrito." Dean grinned at me. I grinned back. He hung up and walked over to me. He held my hand and looked into my eyes.

"They'll be over in a few minutes. And guess what?!" He said excitedly.

"What?"I said hoarsely.

"I'm getting a breakfast burrito!" He said like a little kid. I laughed, but then I started coughing. Dean got me a glass of water and I drank some of it.

"Thanks." I said in my disgusting hoarse voice. He smiled.

"Did you know that I love you?!" He said. I giggled.

"Yep!" I said whilst snickering. Dean had an amused look on his face.

"Whaat? I thought you didn't know that. Man! Now I gotta think of something else to say." he said in a false tone of disappointment. I giggled. Alyssa walked into the door.

"Hello! How are you feeling." She tossed Dean a burrito. "How are you doing Chriss? I got you something!"Alyssa pulled out a decorated bag. I gave her a look that meant "really?" She laughed.

"Well go on! Open it all ready. We're dying with suspense, or a least you and Dean are." She giggled. I pulled out the tissue paper and I dug around in the bag. I pulled out a card, and inside was $20. I rummaged around some more and pulled out tons and tons of candy. Starbursts, Snickers, Rissen (which are super yummy), Sour Patch Kids, chocolate covered caramels, I could go on and on. The final thing I pulled out was a plush build-a-bear with a super cute little outfit. Alyssa had gotten little bows for her hair (ears). She hadn't filled out the certificate so she told the people at the store that she had a really sick friend (me) who couldn't fill it out right at the moment. So they said I could come in any time I was feeling better and fill it out. After she finished telling that to me, I had tears in my eyes.

"Thanks soo much Alyssa! You are the best friend I could ever ask for." I said while hugging her. Sarcastically, Dean pointed at himself and said "What about me? Am I the best friend you could ask for? After all I am your boyfriend." I laughed.

"Thanks so much for everything guys, you really know how to cheer someone up." I said. Dean held out his hands.

"Hold on I have one more thing to give to you Chrissie." Dean said with a B-I-G huge smile on his face. He got down on one knee and he pulled out a small white box.

"Christina Richards. Will you marry me?" He said.

"Yes."


End file.
